


New beginnings

by SLTventures



Series: Berena based short stories [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: Short story - But still it may get a little surreal !





	

Serena could hear ‘Have yourself a Merry little Christmas’ being tentatively played on the piano in the lounge, as she stood in the kitchen and poured two large glasses of Shiraz for herself and Bernie. She stopped and listened for a moment, lost in thought, taken back to her childhood when her father used to sit her at the piano stool while he played. She was so tiny her feet dangled in the air beneath the stool, but she loved sitting next to him, watching his fingers dance on the keys. She had vowed to start to learn, once she was old enough to reach the pedals.

She had done the same with Elinor once she was old enough to sit upright on her own, and Elinor’s eyes had brightened with wonderment as her mother’s hands glided over the keys with such ease, producing these wonderful notes, with apparently no effort at all. Once Elinor reached the age where she could have started to learn however, she had no interest in doing so.

As Serena came around the corner and peeked into the lounge, not wanting the player to stop, she saw Jason sat at the stool, teaching Bernie how to play!

Oh how her heart fluttered at the sight, the two people she loved the most in the world right now, sat together, laughing and learning from each other. Jason had taken to the piano with gusto, like everything else he tackled. He had slowly slotted it into his routines, and set about learning it in a very routine army-like way, and before long he had accomplished so much. “Oh Auntie Bernie, well done, you’re getting there. You’re not as good as me or Auntie Serena, but that wasn’t bad for a first try!”. “I knew with your army experience that you would learn well with me teaching you in this regimented way I taught myself”. Bernie laughed, “Hah, yes Jason you are certainly a very good teacher, thank you.” And catching sight of Serena stood in the doorway, she added “I think I will get your Auntie Serena to give me another lesson sometime, as she is very good at taking me in hand !” she winked at Serena, as she said this.

There was a time that Serena would have blushed at such a comment, but now she loved hearing Bernie talk to her like that. In fact it set Serena’s mind working overtime, with all the thoughts of what she could do with Bernie whilst she was taking charge of her!! “Yes” Serena said, “we can sit together on the piano stool later on Bernie, you can show me how good you are at finding the right spot, I mean notes, er er yes, the right notes – she cleared her throat – and Bernie smiled at how flustered Serena still got, while talking about sex, even though Serena was often the one that instigated it the most!

“Anyway Bernie as lovely as that was to listen to, here’s the wine re-fill you wanted” she said, handing Bernie her glass-full. Bernie sat next to Serena on her long black leather sofa, and Jason went to sit on his favourite chair opposite them.

Bernie heard her phone beep and checked to see what the message was. “Oh how fabulous, I’ve got a like on twitter from Jemma Redgrave!” “She’s so nice, it must take her ages to read all the tweets she must get!” Serena smiled and was about to ask if Jemma had commented as well as liking her tweet, when her phone bleeped as well, and she checked to see what it was. “Oh well fancy that, how funny, Catherine Russell has just liked the tweet I sent her too!” – Serena had a huge grin on her face, as did Bernie still from reading hers.

It was funny, but it wasn’t until Jason happened to see an old episode of Dr Who, and told them that a feisty character in it called ‘Kate’ looked just like Auntie Bernie, that they had seen the likeness between her and the actress Jemma Redgrave. But the more Serena and Bernie found clips on youtube of Jemma’s roles on tv and film, that they agreed they did look uncannily alike. Bernie was quite chuffed with this realisation, as she had always liked Jemma’s acting, but hadn’t noticed the similarities between themselves. Bernie especially loved it though, once Serena told her she had always had a crush on Jemma Redgrave, and had had several sexy dreams about her, that she had promised to re-enact with Bernie, one each weekend for the next month or so!

It was only through their searches on youtube, and people who had acted with Jemma Redgrave, it turned out had also acted in other things with an actor called Catherine Russell. Neither of them had seen her on tv, but had bizarrely seen her (separately) on stage singing in ‘Mamma Mia’. Once they recognised her in these clips, it was Serena who one day said “You know I’m not trying to copy you Bernie, but don’t you think Catherine looks a bit like me?” Bernie paused a video they were watching, and looked closely at Catherine and then back to Serena, and then gasped “Oh my god, you’re right! Are you sure you weren’t separated at birth? It’s uncanny!! Wow this is amazing we’ve got to send them both a tweet and tell them!! It’s not often you meet your doppellganger in life!”. “Well I don’t think we’ll ever get to meet them Bernie” Serena said. “Well no ok not in person, but in the cyber world, we can show them cant we?” Serena smiled “Yes yes how fabulous! We’ll be the talk of the ward tomorrow, we’re famous and we didn’t know it!”


End file.
